Ela
by Lady Murder
Summary: E no meio da ilusão e da obsessão havia ela. E somente ela. - Winner/Maki-


**Disclaimer: **Karin (c) Usui e Ren (c) Lady Murder 8D

**-x-**

**Ela**

-**x-**

Ela sempre esteve ali. Não é, Winner?

**Não, nunca.**

_(Sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre.)._

Desde a primeira vez em que você olhou em seus olhos. Ela estava ali, sorrindo. E você, se iludindo.

**Mentira.**

_(A mais pura verdade.)._

-x-

Amar Karin era sua obsessão. Uma ilusão criada por você a partir de um sonho. Um sonho que você se obrigava a lembrar. Porque você se via obrigado a amar Karin. Por quê?

**Por que ela é a mulher ideal. Vinda até a mim pelo meu sonho.**

_(Por que parecia ser o certo.)_

Você nunca a amou, Winner. Você amou seu sonho, você amou o beijo do seu sonho, você amou a mulher do seu sonho. Não a realidade, não o beijo real, não a Karin real. Só o sonho.

Mas você gostava de se iludir.

**Não. Eu sempre amei Karin-san. Ela é tudo para mim.**

_(Sim. Nunca a amei. Somente ao meu sonho. Está certo.)_

-x-

Quando foi que ela, de repente, começou a ocupar seus pensamentos? Quando foi que ela é que aparecia em seus sonhos e não Karin?

**Nunca.**

_(Sempre.)_

Tokitou Maki. A "Amiga-kun da Karin-san". Você evitava dizer o nome dela. Era medo, não era? Medo de dizer aquele nome e gostar da pronúncia. Medo de se viciar naquilo. Mas você não podia. Sua obsessão era Karin.

Então, simplesmente evitava falar dela, estar com ela, dizer o nome dela. Não queria criar vínculos.

**Eu somente não me importava com ela. Karin-san foi o que sempre importou, não ela. Não a Amiga-kun da Karin-san.**

_(O nome dela... tão bonito. Maki-san... minha verdadeira obsessão.)_

Ah, mas Maki ficava tão triste. Você percebia, não era? E ficava triste também. Mas você não podia, não podia dizer seu nome.

Senão, a obsessão aumentaria.

**Nunca fiquei triste por causa dela. Só fico triste por causa da Karin-san.**

_(Sim... ver aquele rosto tão belo ficar triste me fazia ter ânsias de vômito.)_

-x-

Se Maki se machucasse... seria terrível, não? Seria como se seu mundo fosse cair. Mas você não podia admitir. Não podia. E mentia, dizendo que se preocupava porque sabia que Karin ficaria triste se a amiga dela se machucasse.

Você sempre foi um grande mentiroso. Via Maki sofrer com suas mentiras e só mentia mais.

E tudo por culpa de sua obsessão. Tudo por culpa de Karin.

**Não, Karin-san não tem culpa de nada. Nem ninguém tem. Porque eu só me preocupo com a Amiga-kun da Karin-san por causa da Karin-san. E só.**

_(Maki se machucar? Terrível. Terrível. Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Mas eu... eu não posso contar para ela que me importo, não é?)_

Não. Karin não tinha culpa. A culpa era toda sua.

**Não sei do que está falando. Mas Karin-san não tem culpa de nada. Ela é perfeita.**

_(Sim. A culpa é toda minha. Eu que sou... o idiota.)_

-x-

Você nunca achou que merecesse Maki. Essa foi, talvez, a maior causa de suas mentiras. Você era só um garotinho bobo, inútil, idiota. E ela... ela era perfeita. Perfeita em todos os detalhes.

E você não a merecia.

**Está falando de Karin-san? Se sim, eu realmente não mereço a perfeição daquela grande garota.**

_(Perfeita, perfeita, perfeita. Ela é simplesmente perfeita. Eu não a mereço. Não, não, não mereço. Ela é perfeita. Eu não.)_

Mas você a queria. E como queria. Queria sentir a pele dela, os cabelos dela, os olhos dela. A boca dela.

Queria beijá-la, tocá-la, tê-la somente para si.

Mas você não podia. Porque você era um grande tolo.

**Pare de falar como se eu gostasse da Amiga-kun da Karin-san. Karin-san é a única coisa que importa. Só a Karin-san.**

_(É. Tê-la para mim foi o que sempre quis. Mas eu sou... idiota demais.)_

-x-

Você tentou ter Karin. Mesmo sabendo que não a queria realmente. Mesmo sabendo que ela queria Usui e não você. Você tentou.

Mas não conseguiu. Porque você nunca tentou realmente tê-la.

**Mentira. Mentira! Eu sempre quis a Karin-san! Pare! Pare de tentar me confundir.**

_(Karin-san... é uma boa amiga. E é óbvio que ela gosta do Usui Kenta. Meu verdadeiro amor e obsessão é... Maki-san. Sim, ela. Sempre ela.)_

Por fora, você era um devoto de Karin. Por dentro, você mantinha um altar para Maki.

Você já estava entregando os pontos. Já estava desistindo de tentar mentir. Já estava querendo parar de perseguir Karin. Já estava admitindo que teria de observar Maki de longe, sem nunca tê-la.

Mas então, veio aquele dia.

**Eu já disse para parar! Eu nunca irei desistir de Karin-san! E eu não gosto da Maki-san... da Amiga-kun da Karin-san! Pare, pare, pare, por favor!**

_(Aquele dia... Sim, aquele dia. Maki-san...)_

-x-

Uma declaração.

Você não esperava por aquilo. Aquilo não podia nunca, nunca acontecer. Você não era bom para ela. Ela não podia te amar. Seria terrível.

Então, você mentiu. Mentiu e disse que amava Karin. Tsc, tsc, um grande mentiroso.

**Não é... não é mentira. Não é.**

_(A maior das mentiras. Nunca amei Karin-san e nunca vou amar. __Maki-san. __Eu__amo__ Maki-san.)_

Um cachecol.

Ela havia feito para você. Por que não havia percebido antes? Naquele dia, o dia em que seu avô havia voltado, não prestara atenção no que ela estava carregando. Novamente, um tolo.

**Era... bonito. E feito com... carinho. Mas não havia sido Karin-san que havia feito.**

_(Heh, um idiota. Eu não tinha percebido nada. Ignorei os sentimentos de Maki-san. Um idiota burro.)_

Um beijo.

Aqueceu seu corpo como você nunca havia pensado que aqueceria. O que sempre quis, não era? E havia sido melhor do que o esperado. Aquele beijo... tão inesperado... e tão longe de ser desagradável.

Um beijo de Maki. O que sempre quis.

**Eu realmente não esperava. E não esperava ter gostado. Não, não gostei! Não era Karin-san, não era Karin-san.**

_(Meu corpo inteiro treme ao me lembrar daquele beijo. Simplesmente inesquecível.)_

Uma frase.

Não, não! Ela estava entendendo tudo errado. Se igualar a Karin? Maki já havia passado a muito dela, não é? E você segurou os braços dela e a beijou de novo, só para mostrar que não havia nada de Karin ali.

**Não! Nunca a beijei novamente! Eu... não, nunca.**

_(Nada de Karin. Tudo de Maki. Sempre.)_

Passar a eternidade junto dela, era o que você queria. Mas Karin precisava ser salva e você tinha que ir.

Mas não tinha mais problemas, pois Maki o estaria esperando.

**Não... Não...**

_(Sim. Me esperando. Sempre.)_

-x-

Agora não havia mais **ilusão**. Nem _obsessão_.

Só havia você e ela.

Juntos.

_**Para sempre.**_

**-x-**

**N/A: **Primeira fic em portguês de Karin, lalala 8D. Duvido que eu receba algum comentário, mas enfim xD.

Obrigada a Nanase Kei por ler e me dar uma opinião, mesmo sem conhecer o fandon \o/

Beijos! E... **Reviews? o.o'**


End file.
